Stray Dog
Stray Dog is the thirty-fourth episode of the Bleached Wolf's Rain series. Now that Toboe is with him and Tsume, Ichigo hopes to find their other friends. Unknown to them, a new enemy reveals itself. Summary In a manor, a young man is reading a book for a while. That is, until something seems to catch his attention, causing him to mention that now is the time to make his move. Going through the town, Ichigo, Tsume, and Toboe go over how they plan on finding the others. Although he isn't sure, Tsume get's the idea that they'll run into them at some point. Toboe wonders how, when Ichigo feels that Hige might be the easiest to find. Confused, Tsume asks him how he figures that, while he explains that Hige used to never turn away food, so it's possible that he could be working at a place that involves food. Hopeful, Toboe suggest that if it helps them find him, they should try. They check out a couple of food marts, even a soup kitchen, but don't find Hige at either one of them. As Tsume and Toboe wonder where to go next, Ichigo mentions his school's cafeteria and the warf near the outskirts of Karakura Town. He suggests that they split up so that they have an easier time finding Hige. So Tsume and Toboe start to head out towards the town's warf, while Ichigo goes for his school. On his way there, he reaches an alley that he takes as a shortcut to get to his school. Before he can get far, a teenage boy stops him from the other side. Ichigo tells him that he needs to get through, but the teenager states that isn't going to happen, and that he's been instructed not to let him out of his sights or his name isn't Moe Shishigawara. Either way, Ichigo attempts to convince him to get out of his way, but Shishigawara isn't going for it, and tells him to brace himself for a beatdown. Reaching the warf, Tsume and Toboe check out the area. So far, they don't see any sign of who they're looking for. At first, Toboe suggests that he doesn't see Hige anywhere, and that maybe they should check elsewhere for him. Despite the fact that he says nothing, Tsume finds his attention brought to something. Following it, Toboe notices this as they both see that someone is bringing over a box of produce over to a stand. Getting closer, Tsume doesn't say a word, until Toboe gets the young man's attention, causing him to turn back and see them. They become taken by surprise that it's really Hige, who Toboe is excited to see. Confused, Hige doesn't know what he's talking about, throwing off Toboe, who then remembers that he's lost his memories, so he lies and says that he mistook him for someone else. Since they have found him, Tsume thinks about what they should do now. Meanwhile, Ichigo is evading punches that Shishigawara throws at him. It's only when he gets punched near his side does he feel how strong it is, prompting Ichigo to bring out his combat pass and draw out his Fullbring. He then starts fighting back using it, hitting Shishigawara as he tries blocking with each attack. After getting thrown off, he manages to hit a part of the energy guard, which slightly breaks it, Ichigo is surprised by this, wanting to know what's going on. That's when Shishigawara removes the bandage wrappings around his right hand, revealing a brass knuckle, giving Ichigo the idea that he's been fighting dirty. However, Shishigawara says otherwise, stating that it's his Fullbring. Once he hears this, Ichigo asks if he's a Fullbringer, Shishigawara admits that he is, and that the ones he's associated with aren't the only ones. Rushing at Ichigo, he spins and throws a punch that pushes him back some. Before Shishigawara can make another move, Ichigo launches an energy wheel that hits him, sending him back. This time, Shishigawara is about to attack, until a voice claims that's enough, which makes him stop. Ichigo looks over to see a young man, who Shishigawara refers to as "Mr. Tsukishima", who tells him that they're done for today. Understanding, Shishigawara goes with them as they start to leave, when Ichigo asks who he is. All Tsukishima does is admit that he is someone who has taken an interest in him and what he's been doing, then walks off, leaving Ichigo confused. The next thing he knows, he hears Toboe call out to him. When he looks back, he sees that Tsukishima and Shishigawara are gone. Tsume notices that Ichigo's Fullbring is active, wondering if he was fighting someone, though Ichigo answers that he'll explain later, wanting to know what he and Toboe found. Back at the warf, Hige takes his break, meeting up with Tsume and Toboe, recognizing them. Seeing Ichigo, he asks about him, while he decides to ask how he is. Saying he's fine, Hige states that he's on break and doesn't have long. But Ichigo comments that his life must be dull, wanting to know if he would rather find something like adventure and excitement. This surprises Hige, who wants to know how he would know something like that, causing Ichigo to reveal that they know him, but he doesn't remember them. This only confuses Hige, until Tsume asks him if there has ever been a time when he's felt guilty for something, but doesn't know the reason. Hige asks how he knows that, but Tsume says nothing, though Ichigo knows that reason why he feels guilty. All Hige does is become even more confused, wanting to know what's going on, until Ichigo asks him if he wants to remember. Hearing this, Hige wants to know what he means, to which Ichigo replies that he can help him regain his memories, though there might be things he might not want to remember.To his surprise, Hige feels that he should. That he should remember, and that for some reason, he feels he can trust Ichigo because he doesn't have to, but wants to. With that, he presses his combat pass against him, causing a surge of spirit energy. After the moment passes, Hige, now a wolf, comes to, seeing Ichigo, Tsume, and Toboe. Concerned, Toboe asks if he's okay, although Tsume says nothing. Getting up, Hige says nothing a first, then finally tells them that he's thankful to see them again, but understands if they don't want him to be with them after what he did. How he lead them all to Jaguara's city. Tsume is the one who informs him that it doesn't matter anymore, and that him being with them is all that matter. Apparently appreciates that as Ichigo decides to bring up Tsukishima and Shishigawara, and believes that only one person can shed light on who they are. Appearances In Order * Shukuro Tsukishima * Citizens * Ichigo Kurosaki * Tsume * Toboe * Moe Shishigawara * Hige * Lady Jaguara (Mentioned) Notes & trivia * The name of the episode is a reference to Hige. * It's the first appearance of Tsukishima and Shishigawara. * This is the first time Ichigo has fought using his Fullbring in an actual fight. Category:Episodes